se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Reino Unido/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios británicos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Isabel II.jpg| Königin Elizabeth II. und Prinz William (r.) empfingen Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier und seine Ehefrau Elke Büdenbender im Buckingham-Palast. Foto: Silvia Kusidlo Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, left, and Tony Blair, the UK's former prime minister and Middle East envoy, listen during a news conference with members of the 'Mideast Quartet' at the 'Conference in Support of Palestinian Civil Security and the Rule of Law' in Berlin, Germany, on Tuesday, June 24, 2008. Diplomats from more than 40 nations pledged $242 million to shore up the Palestinian security and judiciary systems as the Palestinian Authority warned of an imminent budget crisis. Getty |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Isabel II - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II. und Joachim Gauck haben sich in Berlin getroffen. (Quelle: AP/dpa) David Cameron - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron, German president Joachim Gauck, the Princess Royal and Vice Admiral Sir Timothy Laurence attend a service at Lyness Cemetery on the island of Hoy, Orkney, to mark the centenary of the Battle of Jutland. DailyMail |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Isabel II.jpg| Tischrede von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler beim Staatsbankett für Ihre Majestät Elizabeth II., Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland, im Zeughaus in Berlin. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks with German President Horst Koehler (R) prior to the start of the opening ceremony of the 2004 Olympic Games at the Olympic stadium in Athens, 13 August 2004. Some 10,000 athletes representing 202 countries will march together in front of 70,000 spectators at the opening ceremony, kicking off a fortnight of sporting competition that is costing 7.2 billion USD to stage. AFP PHOTO / Roberto SCHMIDT. Getty Gordon Brown - Horst Köhler.jpg| Gordon Brown and Horst Köhler. Photo: IMF David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| Irish President Michael D Higgins, Sir Tim Laurence, former German President Horst Kohler and British Prime Minister David Cameron lay wreaths during the Commemoration of the Centenary of the Battle of the Somme at the Commonwealth War Graves Commission Thiepval Memoria on July 1, 2016 in Thiepval, France. |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) and the President of Germany Johannes Rau share a laugh 07 March 2001 whilst listening to a speech by the German Ambassador to London Dr Hans-Fredich von Ploetz, during their visit to The National Gallery 07 March 2001 to see the 'Spirit of Age' 19th century paintings from the Nationalgalerie, Berlin. WPA. Getty |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Isabel II - Roman Herzog.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (R) and his wife Christiane (L) flank the British royals the Queen (2-R) and Duke of Edinburgh prior to a late 03 December 1998 dinner at the German embassy in London. EPA Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair greets German President Roman Herzog, right, at number 10 Downing Street today (Thursday) . Herzog is on the 3rd day of a 4 day state visit to Britain. AP Photo/Adam Butler/WPA Rota. |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Isabel II - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Deutschlandbesuch von Königin Elizabeth II. von Großbritannien.- Brühl, Schloss Augustusburg.- vlnr: Prinzgemahl Philip, Elisabeth II., Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker, Marianne von Weizsäcker. 2. Reihe links: Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. Photo: Jirka, Marie-Josefine. German Federal Archives Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Besuch von Premierministerin Thatcherin Berlin: v.l. an der Mauer Helmut Kohl,Margaret Thatcher, Richard von Weizsäcker,Hannelore Kohl. Getty Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios británicos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Isabel II.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (R Front) talks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London on April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua) Angela Merkel - Tony Blair.jpg| Angela Merkel and Tony Blair in London. Photo: Source: REGIERUNGonline / Biene Angela Merkel - Gordon Brown.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gordon Brown. Photograph: Action Press/Rex Features Angela Merkel - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and German Chancellor Angela Merkel have spoken by phone and agreed progress has been made in Britain's renegotiation with the EU. PA Angela Merkel - Theresa May.jpg| La primera ministra británica se reúne con Merkel Foto: EFE | Vídeo: ATLAS |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Isabel II.jpg| Visiting Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) is greeted by German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder in Berlin Nov. 2, 2004. The queen and her husband, Prince Philip, arrived in the German capital of Berlin Tuesday for a three-day state visit which includes holding a benefit gala to help rebuild a church destroyed in World War II. Photo: People's Daily Online Gerhard Schröder - Tony Blair.jpg| Gerhard Schröder was hailed as Germany's Tony Blair. BBC |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Helmut Kohl. AP Helmut Kohl - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher and Helmut Kohl in July 1990. Photograph: Rex/Shutterstock Helmut Kohl - John Major.jpg| Even his retirement from politics was tarnished by a corruption scandal within his CDU party over illicit donations. Prime Minister John Major and wife Norma Major in 1995 Photo: DailyMail Helmut Kohl - Tony Blair.jpg| (Left-right): Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, Tony Blair AFP |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt meet in Bonn during the monarch's visit in May 1978. (European Pressphoto Agency) Harold Wilson - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| President Giscard D'Estaing. Helmut Schmidt. Jacques Chirac. Harold Wilson. James Callaghan. British Movietone Helmut Schmidt - James Callaghan.jpg| G7 di Bonn nei giorni 16-17 luglio 1978. Andreotti fra James Callaghan e il Cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Schmidt. giulioandreotti.org Helmut Schmidt - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher zeigte Helmut Schmidt gleich zu Beginn ihrer Amtszeit, wo es bei ihr lang geht (Archivbild vom 18.11.1981). (Foto: ASSOCIATED PRESS) Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Reino Unido